ProposalWedding
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: The big day has finally come! Jack and Sam are finally getting married after nine years. #4 in the SamJackTogether4ever series.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Jacks wedding. The big day is finally here! This chapter is just the proposal.

The wedding won't happen for another one or two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Wedding dress

.

Brides maid dress

.com/Product_Strapless-satin-A-line-with-Cascading-Back-81026_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color *(color jade)

engagement ring

.com/6mm-Matte-Comfort-Fit-Wedding-Ring-Platinum-BE208M/

wedding bands

Jack- .com/6mm-Matte-Comfort-Fit-Wedding-Ring-Platinum-BE208M/

Sam- http:/www./mall/Rings/TJH_Wedding/trinity/rg00776fl_large

Cake

/Blue-White-Wedding-Cakes-12881654

Hair

./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SYq5NO5q0uI/AAAAAAAAE6s/oOFGRKXx1AE/s1600/Bridal%

Chapter 1- the proposal

Jack was very nervous. He waited for Sam t finish up at the SGC. Tomorrow was her last day before transferring to area 51. Thor had given them both a stone for communications and transporting. It could only transport within 10 feet of the other stone and responded to their DNA. Teal'c was at Dakara. Last week he married Ish'ta and like most Jaffa, they stuck to tradition but also added fairness to women in it. Right now they were having their honeymoon which consisted of three days without leaving a small 6x9 room. Daniel was still on base. He was packing for his stay at Atlantis. That man had a lot of stuff.

Jack was waiting in his truck topside. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Jack found himself on an Asgard ship. Since he was sitting down at the time of the transport he fell on his ass hard.

"I am sorry O'Neill, I was not aware that you were sitting down. I would have given you former warning." the little grey haired alien said.

"That would have been nice." Jack groaned as he got up. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Last time you and I met you said you wanted to court Colonel Carter." Thor stated.

"Sure. What of it?" Jack asked.

"The council as well as myself have what you call engagement gifts for you."

"Well shouldn't I ask Sam to Marry me first?" Jack asked.

"The council wish for it to be recorded so they may see what human courtship is." Thor said.

"I'm cool with that just cut it out when it gets R rated." Jack said.

Thor looked at him curiously.

"R rated? What is that?" Thor asked.

"When humans procreate." Jack said. Thor nodded his little grey head.

"You have me word. Please come with me. I wish to show you a gift before you court Colonel Carter. The council have a gift for you." Thor said. Jack followed him down a corridor and into a large room the size of two gate room's. In the middle was a very big, very posh cabin.

"Whoah! That is a huge Cabin." Jack said.

"When I transport you onto my ship without warning you are often speaking of your cabin. As a council we decided to make you a cabin." ,Thor said.

"But that place has at least 10 bedrooms." Jack said. He was very shocked at the magnitude of the gift.

"There 12 bedrooms. Is there a world you wish to bring it to?" Thor asked.

"Yes. P... P9Q 442, by some hot springs."

"Alright."

"Thor before you do that can you beam Sam on board? I wish to propose right here."

Thor gave another confused look.

"Court her." Jack said simply. Thor nodded.

"What do you wish me to do?" He asked. Jack began to tell Thor of his plan.

Sam was working in the gate room. The stargate had been giving the techs some trouble. Sam thought they were just making the gate give them some trouble. Sam's broken leg had mended two weeks ago. Her bone healed a lot faster then it normally would have. Some had thought that it was the hot springs water(A/N: By some I mean the scientists).

She was running a radiation scan on the gate when she saw a flash of white. Suddenly she was an azgard ship. All the lights were off.

"This doesn't look right." Sam mumbled. She put her scanner on the floor and began to walk.

_What was happening? Were there replicators? But how? They were destroyed. Weren't they?_ These were the thoughts going on inside Sam's head. She wandered down a hallway. She thought she heard a noise coming from inside the room.

_Was it safe to go in there without a weapon? _Sam decided to take her chance but she entered carefully. The lights were off. Suddenly they snapped on and Sam saw the cabin.

_Wow._ She thought.

"Hey Sam." A voice from behind her said. Sam whirled around. She immediately relaxed.

"Jack don't scare me." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Jack kissed her.

"Jack what's with the cloak and dagger?" She asked.

"So I can do this." Jack went on one knee. Sam's expression was one of shock and happiness. "Samantha Abigail Marina Rebekah Carter, I have loved you for almost nine years, since I first layed my eyes on you. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Jack asked with big brown pleading eyes.

"Of course I will Jack." Sam said. Jack stood up. He gave her a kiss before putting a beautiful ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." Jack said as they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you to Jack. Now explain all of this." Sam gestured to the large room.

"Thor beamed me up and said this cabin was a gift from their council."

"It's huge." Sam said.

"That's what I said. Anyway when Thor told me, I figured it was perfect to do a proposal." Jack told the love of his life.

Thor walked into the room.

"Oh ya. They recorded the proposal." Jack whispered to her.

"We thank you O'Neill. The council will be happy to see this courtship." Thor said. "May I now show you the remainder of your gifts." Thor said with a little inpatients to his voice.

"Of course Thor, lead the way." Sam said. Thor brought them to a room a few corridors away.

"The first or rather the second gift is this." Thor handed them a round device.

"Okay cool what is it?" Jack asked having no clue what the device was.

"It is a beacon. If you wish for me to come. Just press the button on the device." Thor said.

"Thanks buddy." Jack said.

"Another gift is this." Thor handed them a large stone, much like the communications stone. " Should you have any children, this will enable you to scan your abdomen Colonel Carter. You will be able to detect the heartbeat of the child and it's pulse. It will also tell you if anything is wrong." Thor explained.

"Thank you Thor." Sam smiled at her alien friend.

"You are most welcome Colonel. I have one more gift for you. I have as O'Neill would say saved the best for last." Thor transported a stasis pod into the room.

"We found her on a planet recently taken over by Anubis. After his demise we rescued her ailing body and restored her to health." Thor said. Jack and Sam approached the pod as it opened. The occupant sat up.

"Hello Sam, Colonel." She said.

"Janet?" Sam said in shock.

Next chapter is the wedding. Be sure to come back to the links on top if you need an image of the dress, rings etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and jack are getting married! I am so happy! :) the first half is before the wedding. Just a warning before you read, there is a lot of family description in this chapter. Sorry that the links don't work hopefully the flower ones work if not there described if you want to Google them. IO try to describe the other stuff.

Flowers-

bride- . - white roses, dendrobium orchids and stephanotis

. - white roses, white spray roses, stock, dendrobium orchids, freesias, fern and bi-coloured purple lisianthus

A month had gone by since the proposal. Janet was back and thankfully very healthy. According to her statement she had been tortured by Anubis but when she refused to say anything, he dropped her off on some planet. She was there for nearly 6 months. Her health was diminishing and then by a miracle Thor picked her up and brought her back to health. More then the normal. Now she was back on earth. Janet and the new CMO of the SGC Caroline Lam, Daughter of General Landry, decided to share the duties of CMO. She was living with Daniel, Cassie came by on weekends. She was in college in Seattle, Washington.

Jack and Sam decided to have their wedding on July 18th which was tomorrow.

Sam had picked out a beautiful dress as well as amazing dress for Janet and Cassie who were her brides maids. Her sister in Law Megan was the maid of honour. Sam was staying with Janet at Daniels house before the wedding. Daniel was at Jack's house in Colorado springs as well as Mark, Sam's twin brother. They decided to have the wedding there in a wide open park.

It had been hard to find a place to have the wedding with Sam now living in Nevada and Jack living in Washington. Sam had put all of her stuff into storage and Jack just kept his house for sentimental reasons. They were still trying to find a house together. No such luck so they were having one built in the country of Colorado Springs. It would be as big as their cabin. So if they did have that many kids they would be evenly spaced.

Sam had sold her house a few days after she transferred to area 51. Both Sam and Jack had a lot of money for many years to come.

Now Sam was at Daniel and Janet's place with Megan.

"Your dresses fits right?" Sam asked Janet, Cassie and Megan.

"Yes Sam. Now stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Janet said. Cassie sat on the couch across from the two older women.

"I know." Sam said. " I just can't believe that this is finally happening."

"It'll be okay. I was just as nervous as you when I married your brother." Megan told her sister in law.

"I may have been gone nearly a year but I am so happy that they didn't take my name off of the betting pool for the wedding date." Janet said with a smile. "I got 16 982. 98$ in total."

"Your not the only Doctor that can return from the dead." Cassie said with a smile.

"Yes. It was hell explaining that to my sisters and brothers. At least the air force had the decency to list me as MIA presumed KIA." Janet said. "Our life is a sci-fi movie."

Megan didn't understand that and she couldn't be told because of something to do with national security.

"So mom, what is it like being the youngest of identical quintuplets?" Cassie asked. Janet's other sisters were as little as 2 minutes older to 17 minutes older. Her sisters were named Jacinda, Julie. Johanna and Jessica. She had four brothers and two older sisters. All of which were older as well. Adam, Micheal, Richard and Christopher. Ranging from 3 years older to 9 years older. Sandra is 9 years older then Janet and twins with Christopher. Tabitha is 4 years older then Janet. Janet's family is huge.

"It's like having four really close older sisters." Janet said. She had no other way to explain it. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"So when are you and Daniel going to give me one?" Cassie asked innocently. Janet spit out the beer she was in the middle of swallowing. Sam tried not to laugh but failed. Megan did not expect to hear that tonight.

"Cassie..." Janet began to scold.

"Oh please mom, when I was here last weekend I heard you guy's doing it... All night long. I had to sleep on the couch you guys were so loud and obnoxious." Cassie said teasing her adoptive mother. Janet turned a bright shade of red.

"You said you did that so you could watch TV." Janet said.

"Had to block out the sound somehow didn't I?" Cassie said.

"Thanks girls. I needed that." Sam said taking a sip of her Mock beer. She had news to tell everyone later. Her face was also red from laughing. Her cellphone rang. She read the text.

"Dad was able to make it at the last second." Sam said.

Cassie and Janet nodded their understanding. That was another thing Megan couldn't quite understand. One minute Jacob was out of the country and in a split second he was back in good ol' America.

"To the wedding of the century." The girls raised their beers and cheered.

Jack stood at the alter with his best man Teal'c and grooms men Daniel and Mark. There were over two thousand guest attending. There was the former president now a senator, the president, vice president, general chief of staff, 6 other three or four star generals, almost everyone from the SGC and both Sam and Jacks family. There were secret service posted at every entrance to the park. This was going to be the happiest day of his life. After eight years he finally had the courage to tell her how he felt about her omitting any alien influences and now after nine years he was finally marrying her. He was grinning so much that Daniel had to elbow him in the ribs when the music started playing.

Eleanor, Marks youngest daughter who just turned six walked down the aisle throwing flower petals every which way. Megan, Marks wife of 21 years walked down in her brides maids dress. She had a bouquet of white roses, white spray roses, stock, dendrobium orchids, freesias, fern and bi-colored purple lisianthus. It looked lovely with her jade coloured dress. She walked with her oldest son, Tyson who was 17. Janet walked down the aisle next with mark and Megan's next oldest son. 10 year old Joesph. Cassie walked down the aisle with Jacks nephew and godson Jason Michelson, a 15 year old boy. The brides maids dress was a v-neck jade satin dress.

The music switched to the wedding march. Sam walked down the aisle with Jacob on her arm. Anna, Marks 14 year old daughter and Jacks 13 year old goddaughter Roberta followed closely behind to make sure she didn't trip. Sam's dress was a beautiful satin white, it had one strap on her right shoulder, it had a slightly puffy flower pattern on top of it. There was a embroidered off white floral pattern started from her right side at the top and ending at the bottom left.

Sam carried a slightly smaller bouquet then the brides maids but it was more lovely in Jacks opinion. It was a selection of white roses, dendrobium orchids and stephanotis. The brides maid stood at the alter now, the young boys took a seat in the front row next to General Hammond and his two daughters and 5 granddaughters.

Sam stood next to Jack on the alter. Jacob sat next to his grandchildren. They all smiled at the couple who are very eager to say their I love you's and I do's.

"Do you Jonathon Jack O'Neill, take this women Samantha Abigail Marina Rebekah Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Walter being the minister asked. Jack held Sam's hands.

"I do." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"To love and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer?" Walter said recited the usual marriage vows.

"I do."

"Do you Samantha Abigail Marina Rebekah Carter take this man Jonathon Jack O'Neill as your husband?"

"I do." Sam said staring into the eyes of her soon to be husband.

"To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer?"

"I do."

"Johnathan and Samantha have made their own separate vows." Walter said and he took a step back.

"Sam, I've loved you since that first briefing and especially after that sweet little tank top number." Jack said. Everyone from or formally from the SGC laughed. Mark and his family didn't understand the joke but Mark never understood anything his sister did. Sam blushed scarlet.

"You are my life and I will love you forever and always." Jack said finishing his vow.

"I loved you as we met even if you thought Sam was a guy." Sam said. In the third row Ferretti stiffeled a laugh.

"You are my life and I will love you forever and always."

"The rings?" Walter asked. Joesph came up to the Alter with the wedding bands. Jacks was a simple 18ct white gold band. Sam's was a 18ct white gold trinity Celtic-Irish wedding band.

"Repeat after me" Walter said.

"With this ring I thee wed, wear it as a token of our love we have for each other."

"With this ring I thee wed, wear it as a token of our love we have for each other." Jack said as he slips it onto Sam finger as he look in to her blue eyes.

"With this ring I thee wed, wear it as a token of our love we have for each other."

"With this ring I thee wed, wear it as a token of our love we have for each other." Sam said as he slips it onto Jack finger as she look into his brown eyes.

"With the exchange of rings and vows I now pronounce you Husband and wife" Walter said. He looked around. They were all waiting for something to happen. _Oh yeah! _"You may now finally kiss the bride."

Jack and Sam kissed passionately and he dip her like he did during the time loop years ago.. Everyone clapped and cheered then on. When everyone settled down.

"It gives me the great pleasure of introducing everyone to Johnathan and Samantha Carter O'Neill" Everyone smiled and clapped as Jack and Sam walked down the aisle with the bridal party following.

"Reception is in two hours everybody!" Walter called out amongst the loud cheers.

If your like a lot of people who had links not wanting to work. The engagement is a double band silver ring. On the smaller band are two small diamonds. On the bigger band is a sapphire with two slightly smaller diamonds on either side.

Link- /2011/01/sumptuousness-sapphire-and-diamond-wedding-rings/#more-1466

hopefully it works this time.

Thank you so much for keeping with me on this story. If your wondering why is Sam a full bird already. I want her to be in charge of sg1 when she comes back.


	3. Chapter 3

The reception that follows the wedding. Won't write the honeymoon. Just assume they did what couples normally do at their honeymoons. I seem to forgot minor details when I'm writing. Sam has hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades now thanks to the hot springs.

Link to dancing dress- .com/media/resized/N2001-Turquoise-f_

Jack and Sam stepped into the limo. As soon as they were in the privacy of the back they began to make out.

"Care to have a bottle of champagne Mrs. O'Neill?" Jack asked as he grabbed a bottle from the cooler. Sam smiled as she shook her head.

"No champagne?" Jack said in a childlike voice.

"Jack I have something to tell you something." Sam took a hold of her husbands hands.

"Okay. What?" Jack asked.

"Remember three months ago? That hot spring?"

"Well ya." Jack said. He was getting confused. That happened easily.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." Sam said with a smile. Jack looked blank for a few seconds, then it turned into shock and finally he broke into a grin. Jack hugged and kissed Sam.

"You really are? For sure?" Jack asked.

"Yep, although I haven't had many symptoms yet. Caroline believes it has to do with that fountain of youth I sat in for almost 2 and a half hours so It didn't show up any tests." Sam said. "First ultrasound is in two days at the SGC."

"Thank you so much Sam for giving me a second chance. I love you." Jack said kissing her again.

"I love you to Jack." Sam said responding to the kiss in kind.

They were starting a whole new life together.

The wedding reception was at O'malley's. They were greeted at the door.

"You won't destroy the place this time?" The hostess Patricia asked.

"No we won't." Sam said with a reassuring smile. Patricia didn't seem to believe her but led her and company into the private lounge.

"What was that Sam?" Mark asked his twin sister.

"What was what?" Sam asked back at her brother as she sat down.

"Destroying the place?" Mark questioned.

"Oh ya. Happened almost five years ago. Thankfully the ban lifted just two weeks ago." Sam said. Seeing that his sister wouldn't give anymore information he stopped asking and sat next to his wife.

6 secret service men walked in with a man in between them.

Everyone began the meet and greet.

Jack and Sam held hands as any Husband and wife would do.

"I can't believe my little sister is finally married." Mark said. He hugged Sam. Megan whacked his arm and gave him a look.

"Mark, The only reason I'm your little sister is that I was born sixteen minutes after you were." Sam said with a grin.

"Ya ya I know. Now go mingle with your guests." Mark said.

Sam and Jack walked around talking to all of their guests.

"Sammy, Jack congratulations." Jacob said.

"Dad I'm so glad you could come." Sam said hugging her father.

"I would do anything for my little girl and Selmek would to. She considers you a daughter."

"That's just to weird." Jack said. Jacob and Sam gave a smile. Hammond and Hayes walked over to their position.

"Mr. President." Jack gave a curt nod.

"Call me Henry, Jack, you work for me now."

"Always did sir." Jack said with a smirk.

Hayes gave him a look.

"Congratulations Sam. You guys both deserve happiness like this." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." Sam said.

"Me too!" Jack said a little enthusiastically, Everyone around him smiled.

"I'm really happy for you two but I would've like to be told before I was on my deathbed." Jacob said with a mock stern glare.

"I know dad." Sam hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"At least you and Selmek are good now." Jack said.

"For sure because now if you hurt my little girl I can hurt you." Jacob said.

Jack had the decency of looking scared for his life.

"Dad." Sam glared at her father. Jacob held his hands up.

"Sorry kiddo, you know I worry about you."

"I know dad." Sam said.

"We'll leave you two to mingle with your guests." Hammond said. He, Hayes and Jacob left the newlywed couple.

Jack kissed Sam on her lips softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Back at you fly boy." Sam said with a grin.

A half hour later everyone was sitting at their tables. Jack and Sam sat right next to each other at the main table. Janet was beside Sam, and Daniel was beside her. Beside them were Mark and Megan. On jacks side were Teal'c, Cassie, the president and his wife Lucinda. Hammond and Jacob sat at each end of the table. All of the men were still in their suits and the brides maids in their dresses. Sam changed into a lovely blue spaghetti strap dress that accented her curves.

Hayes stood up and walked to the microphone. Everyone was very surprised to see that the president was at this wedding.

"May I have your attention please?" Hayes spoke into the microphone. Everyone looked up at the sound of the presidents voice.

"Thank you, as you all know, this is the wedding of the century with over two thousand guests although only 500 could get into the reception because this place is only so big and I know it has a special meaning for Sam and Jack. I have known General O'Neill and Colonel Carter for only two years but they have been two years well spent. I heard from George here they chased around each other for 8 years before finally acting on their feelings."

"You helped!" Jack piped up loudly enough for everyone to hear.

There was laughter through the lounge.

"Yes well, they needed a little nudge from the leader of the free country. Anyway, I am here to wish them all the happiness in the world and maybe they'll get 31 years like my wife and myself. To Sam and Jack!"

"To Sam and Jack." All the guests coursed.

Jack and Sam smiled.

"Now we can eat." Hayes said. He went to sit down next to his wife.

The appetizers arrived. They were Basicly bread and sticks with some sausage.

"So what do you think of all of this Mrs. O'Neill?" Jack asked Sam.

"I love it Mr. Carter." Sam said with a smirk. She fed him a bread stick quickly so he wouldn't comment. Sam giggled at his surprise.

"Your amazing." he said kissing her.

"So do you think we should tell them?" Sam's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Completely up to you Sam. I'm behind you one hundred and ten percent." Jack said kissing her again.

"Get a room!" Cassie said. The whole reception erupted into laughter. Sam giggled and Jack gave a cocky grin before kissing Sam again.

Soon the main course arrived. It was a turkey diner.

Before they began to eat Jack tapped on his glass. He and Sam stood up.

"We have a few things to say before everyone digs in." Jack announced. Everyone grew silent and looked at him.

"Okay. First off we want to thank you for coming here. It means a lot to us." Jack turned to Sam.

"And I found out some wonderful news three days ago. I'm pregnant. A little over three months now." Sam said and sat down.

Everyone applauded and cheered. After taking a cheesy bow Jack sat down. Everyone dug in, chatter now full of excitement thanks to the news of the pregnancy.

"I'll talk to later jack." Jacob said from the end of the table. Jack looked down to his lap.

"Dad, don't be like that." Sam scolded her father.

"Like what?" Jacob asked innocently. Sam rolled her eyes and began to eat.

Jacob chuckled. Next was the dessert. It was the dish with the most meaning.

"Alright folks. Your dessert is Chocolate cake and blue jello." Sam said as she stood up. She had to speak loudly to be heard over the loud chatter. Everyone turned to look at the speaking bride.

"Thank you. Jack and I felt you guys should know the meaning of the dessert dish. Blue jello is my absolute favourite dessert and Cake is jacks. He asked me out in the commissary while we were eating our favourite desserts. Now dig in." Sam said and like a good commander everyone obeyed the order.

The eating portion of the reception continued for another forty five minutes.

"Alright people, its time for the bride and grooms first dance. Play the song please." Walter asked. Sam and Jack held hands. They stepped out onto the dance floor as bring me to life by evanescence began to play.

They danced the first few moments by themselves as couples began to join them on the dance floor.

"I love you so much Sam, I'll never get tired of saying that." Jack said.

"Back at you Jack. I'll always love you."

The reception continued for another two hours. People slowly went home.

Mark came over to his sister carrying a sleeping six year old.

"Sam we're going to head to a hotel tonight and head home tomorrow." Mark told her.

"Alright. Thank you for coming." Sam said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She hugged her sister in law.

Soon the only people that were left were Jacob,Hammond, Hayes, Landry, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie.

"So decided on where your honeymoon is?" Hayes asked.

"Good ol' P9Q 442. Thor dropped off a cabin there for us." Jack said.

"It's going to be amazing." Sam said a little dreamily.

"Sam!" Jacob and Hammond said together.

"What?"

"Didn't need that image Sam, your still my little girl." Jacob said.

"Always dad. Now Jack and I got to go. Our 'flight' leaves in 30 minutes." Sam said hugging her father.

Everyone grinned as she left.

Patricia stopped them at the door. She hugged them. Both Sam and Jack were surprised by that action.

"Thank you so much for not destroying the place." she said.

"Of course." Jack said. They left for their honeymoon, now finally after nine years a married couple.

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and story, I'll continue to make drabbles and perhaps longer stories for this series. So keep your eyes peeled.


End file.
